Kion (Percy's Fanfics)
Prince Kion '''is the son of Simba and Nala. Appearence Kion's pelt is golden, while his muzzle, paws, and underbelly are paler in color. His ears are rimmed with brown, and he has a bright red head tuft. The Mark of the Guard is imprinted on his left shoulder. His eyes are brown. Personality Kion is a stickler for the rules. Even in the face of temptation - as seen when his baobab ball is lost in the Outlands - he heeds the words of his parents and intelligently recognizes the signs of potential danger. This strong sense of responsibility is in part why Kion has such a sturdy head on his shoulders and is much less likely to jump into dangerous situations than his best friend, Bunga. However, despite this more accountable side, Kion still enjoys a good tussle with his friends. He can be careless when it comes to games, as seen when he disrespects his father and sister during their morning lesson with his game of Baobab Ball. Though mature in aspects of obedience and rule-following, Kion is still young and is less confident when dealing with more adult concepts such as romance and giving birth. Though not entirely well-versed in the adult sphere, Kion is strong-willed and able to trust his instincts, which is in part due to the gentle guidance of his grandfather, Mufasa. Undoubtedly, he is a cub who follows his heart, even in matters where those he loves oppose him, and is willing to follow the call of duty over pleasing family and friends. His creativity knows no bounds, which is likely due to his straightforward nature and ability to see every side of a situation. This shines through most prominently when he is seeking members for the Lion Guard, for instead of simply following the path of duty and gathering a team according to tradition, Kion assesses all aspects of the job and picks the animals he feels are most qualified for the job. Even when his ideas are challenged, Kion is steadfast in his beliefs and brave enough to take a stand for what he feels is right. Kion's one and only main fear seems to be that he will give in to his anger and use the Roar for evil, turning him into a power-hungry lion like his great-uncle, Scar. Family '''Father: Simba Mother: Nala Mate: Fuli Sons: Kion Jr. and Kovu II Daughter: Kiara II Brother: Kopa Sister: Kiara Paternal Grandparents: Mufasa and Sarabi Maternal Grandparents: Ni and Sarafina Uncle: Mheetu Nieces: Vitani Jr. and Tiffany Nephews: Lucas, Percy and Jake Great-Uncles: Scar and Jared Great-Aunts: Diku, Dwala aand Naanda First cousins once removed: Cornelius and Neville Adopted Uncle: Bunga Adopted Great-Uncles: Timon and Pumbaa Adopted Great-Grandparents: Enos and Ma Adopted Great-Great-Uncle: Max Great-Grandparents: Ahadi, Uru, Stewie and Francine Great-Great-Grandparents: Mohatu and Angelina Great-Great-Great-Uncles: Kusho and Askari Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Michael and Elizabeth Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Henry and Margaret Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: Lisa and Haven Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandparents: Joseph and Tanya Father-in-law: Kesho Mother-in-law: Beatrice Sister-in-law: Vitani Trivia * His nieces and nephews refer to him by name. * His children refer to him as Daddy. * Kion is 2nd in the line of succession. * His best friends are Percy and Bunga. * Kion can't swim very well, and he's afraid of heights. * He's in a relationship with Fuli. * Kion is the oldest cub in the pride. * He is the second-oldest member of the Lion Guard. * Kion hardly ever refers to Vitani by her full name. * He believes that fighting isn't always the answer. * Kion has a great friendship with Tiifu and Zuri. * He has a close friendship with Ma Tembo and Vuruga Vuruga. * Kion enjoys spending time with his children, nieces and nephews. * Kion and Kovu enjoy spending time together. * He is a skilled hunter. * Kion has a close relationship with Chumvi and Kula. * He and Fuli are the only cubs who have children. Category:PercyRobali14 Category:Percy's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Lions Category:Princes Category:Leaders Category:Cubs Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Pride Landers Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Siblings Category:Uncles Category:Parents Category:Spouses